Well Aware
by Wind-Sorceress-Pluto
Summary: He was supposedly killed, she was left alone, what happens these two souls are reunited? A fanfic of drama and romance that's what!
1. Prologue

Well Aware

don't own anthing but the plot

...Prologue...

He awoke to the sun hitting his face, he looked around to see that he was in the middle of the desert, with a huff, he got to his feet. He took in his surroundings and realized he had no idea whre he was. He began walking away from the big tree and in one direction, figuring he'd reach a city or something sometime. He then realized he had no way to defend himself, oh well.

...Deningrad...

Wink looked out of the window of her room and watched the scene unfold in the center of the city. A silver- haired man had bumped into a man and whatever the man had, it was now all over the pavement. Wink watched as Miranda stalked out of the newly rebuilt palace and stopped anything from happening. Then Wink saw the face of the silver-haired man, she rushed from her second story room outside and stopped Miranda from doing anything rash. Wink looked at the man.

"Lloyd?" She asked. He didn't look at her, "Lloyd, is that you?" He looked up at her.

"Is that who I am?" She gasped, the man didn't remember who he was, it could have been his second chance. "Cause honestly lady, I don't know anymore." He said and stood up.

"Why don't you follow me and we'll get you some clean clothes and work out something with Queen Theresa." Wink said and held onto Lloyd's hand.

"Wait, who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm Wink, Lloyd," She looked deep into his confused eyes. "You really don't remember, do you?" He shook his head as they entered the castle. Wink led him to her room and sat him down in a chair while she left to find him some new clothes. When she came back, she gave him the pants and shirt and turned for him to change.

"Alright, so who exactly am I?" He asked.

"You're apart of a race called Winglies, your name is Lloyd, you saved my life twice in the past year. You are a kind man, despite what you did."

"And what exactly was that?" He asked.

"You gathered the Divine Moon Objects to give to a man who wanted to destroy the world." Wink said and faced him, knowing he was dressed. She looked at him and smiled, "But according to Miranda, you did not know, so your intentions were noble, you were just lied to is all." Wink said and led him to a chamber with a throne and a woman sat upon it.

"Ahh, my daughter, what is the matter?"

"Mother, I need to ask if this man may stay here until he regains his memory?" Wink looked at her mother.

"Why sure, but he will have to stay with the servants or the soldiers who live in the palace." Wink smiled and left again and led Lloyd to a room with several beds, she indicated that the last bed there was to be his, the person who used to sleep there had been killed by the collapsing of the castle when the Divine Dragon had attacked, she had said. That night when Lloyd went to sleep, he did not have peaceful dreams.

Author's note: If you want me to continue, then I need reviews from every reader, more than 5 reviews, or else I am not continuing.


	2. Chapter One

Well Aware

don't own anything but the plot

...Chapter One...

He ran through the long destroyed forest, through the long forgotten green of the trees and the grass that used to be on this plain. His little legs weren't running fast enough, he needed to get away. _From what?_ A voice asked, but he could not answer. He could not answer, because he did not know, all he knew was that whatever was behind him, was what he did not want to catch up. Suddenly, the tree in front of him caught fire and burned. He stopped as a seemingly tall man, a giant in his opinion, tried to grab him. The man missed and the boy began running in a different direction.

"Lloyd!" Yelled the man who tried to catch. "Lloyd!" Trees all around him caught fire all around him. "Tell me where you've taken her Lloyd!" He yelled. The boy didn't bother to look back as his feet took him to a sign, he lost his balance and slipped down the ice, and hit solid ground.

"Ow!" He said as he rubbed his sore bottom. He was immediately met with the heads of spears and a few sword tips. He saw a little girl come running up and try to find out what was going on. She peeked over the arms and pulled on one of the mans arms.

"Stop it!" She yelled. "Daddy!" She screamed. The man's arm she had latched onto pulled back his sword and so did the other men. She knelt down next to the little boy. "Lloyd, are you okay?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rose." He got to his feet.

...Deningrad...

Lloyd opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, he had been with the Queen and her four daughters for about three weeks now and was getting used to sleeping in the dumps. Of course, these dumps, were queen sized beds, fitting two people, but only housed one each. He liked his life, whether or not he was supposed to be dead or not. It was his dream that scared him, he had the same dream for the past two weeks, running from a man, then meeting that same girl, over and over again. He waited for the servants lights to come on before he got up and dressed.

He saw Wink, as usual, waiting for him, in the main hallway. Everyday, they walked around the city, and she would tell him a little bit about the past. Each day something new, and they had gotten passed the Dragon Campaign over 11,000 years ago, to the Serdian War about a year and a half ago.

"Wink?" He asked her, and she looked up at him.

"Yes, Lloyd..." She waited for a question.

"I've been having a dream, for the past two weeks, it involves me running from a man," He paused; trying to recollect what he was going to say. "A man kept yelling about a little girl, that I supposedly had hidden from him. In my dream, I ran and slipped down a cliff, and I found a certain type of fort. This little girl saved me from being killed." He paused again. "What scared was, I knew her name."

"What was her name Lloyd?" Wink asked, anxious to know who had saved this wonderful man's life.

"I called her Rose, does that name mean anything to you." Wink looked into his amber eyes.

"Do you know anything about the name of the fort, Lloyd?" She asked.

"No, just a bunch of men there protecting others." Lloyd looked into the eyes of his female companion. "Do you know anything about this Rose person, I mean, if I knew as a child, maybe she could tell me more about who I am..." Wink cut off his branch of ideas and rambling about knowing more through her.

"Lloyd, a years ago, she died in an explosion that killed the only danger to this world, she's been dead for quite some time, she is a national hero, but that's all that she is." Wink looked at the fall of his face, he had just lost all hope of actually learning who he was. "I'm sure, though, that we can go talk to the others," She looked up at his shadowed eyes. "There was a group that traveled to together, she used to travel with them, Miranda knew her as well, but she's in Serdio on business with King Albert."

"That would be nice Wink, that would be very nice." She smiled, he was happy again, his spirits were high, so was his hope of knowing the truth.

AN: Alright, same as last time, 5 or more reviews and I shall continue. Thank you all of my reviewers, and I hope to hear from you again.


End file.
